Entre Bromas
by www.wtf.com
Summary: AU\Una inocente broma solo causa risa y diversion. Pero ¿ocurre lo mismo cuando hay resentimientos y malentendidos  en el camino? ¿Que tan fuertes son las consecuencias? Doflamingo esta ansioso por descubrirlo, y lo hara  con la ayuda de un ingenuo Luffy
1. Hay que animar el ambiente!

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

><p>Es una escuela, es una realidad.<p>

Pocos de los que están fuera de estos muros saben lo que ocurre dentro de cada aula. Yo lo sé, yo lo he observado. Es divertido, hilarante…

Claro, un sujeto como yo lo sabe todo. Los trapos sucios de mis compañeros no son ningún secreto, porque además son tan obvios que dan lastima.

Pero para mí es un gusto, porque me ha permitido darme cuenta de algo: Entre mis compañeros, aquellas personas con las debo convivir a diario, hay tantos problemas potenciales que esperan como bombas de tiempo a ser detonadas…

Allí, en la esquina izquierda superior de mi salón, están sentadas juntas cuchicheando la chica Valentine y Alvida. Son amigas, o al menos eso dicen. Nunca he comprendido la amistad femenina y dudo en ocasiones que exista, pero por el momento, las dos chicas están en buenos términos.

Las dos se comenzaron a hablar en una fiesta en el antro el año pasado. A la media hora ya se habían vuelto mejores amigas, y a pesar de que se odiaban a muerte el día anterior.

¿No son graciosas las mujeres? Aunque también la embriaguez causa efectos de los mas tranquilizadores en los sentimientos negativos..

Como sea.

A sus amigos no les parece nada gracioso el asunto, déjenme decirles. Los que peor se han tomado esta amistad han sido Crocky y Buggy. El primero porque es un amargoso que no soporta a Alvida y sus rumores cizañosos y el segundo porque es una gallina que teme que Crocky le dé una paliza un día de estos ante la mas mínima provocación.

Crocky no tiene motivos para actuar así, pero los tendrá pronto, no se preocupen. Yo me ocupare personalmente de que así sea.

Me pregunto como reaccionaria Crocky si se enterara de que Valentine ya le ha contado a Alvida aquel secretillo que le prometió no decir nunca decir a nadie ….

Ah, ¿pero qué ocurre aquí? Tal parece que el profesor Drake se ha molestado de nuevo a causa de los cuchicheos de Valentine y Alvida y nos ha gritado, ordenándonos silencio. Pobre profesor, está muy alterado. Mi sonrisa parece enojarlo aun más, pero no me importa.

No es mi culpa que últimamente su vida esta patas arriba ni que el subdirector Akainu se niegue a comprarle plumones nuevos para su clase. ¿No se los había dicho? Perdón, que despistado soy. Digamos que si hay algo que el profesor Drake odie más que las interrupciones, es el hecho de cada vez tiene menos material para dar su clase. Eso sí que lo saca de quicio…

SE lo toma personal contra Akainu, pero a mi forma de ver eso es una ridiculez. Akainu sería un desgraciado hasta con su misma madre por el simple hecho que esa es su forma de ser. Sera un hijo de puta….

¿Quieren que les de otro ejemplo para argumentar lo que he dicho? Sera un honor. Veamos, si miran a mi derecha verán…oh, no esperen, esos son solo Coby y Wapol. El _cabellos rosados_ al parecer se ha vuelto a quedar sin almuerzo y de paso con un ojo morado. Su madre está muy enferma últimamente y los doctores dicen que ya no durara mucho, pero aun así la señora es capaz de levantarse todas la mañanas temprano para prepararle el almuerzo a su querido y único bastardito.

A que es una historia conmovedora, ¿no? Para Wapol no lo es , y le importa un carajo si esa comida tiene un valor sumamente sentimental para Coby. El quiero comer y la comida de Coby ha demostrado ser la más deliciosa que ha arrebatado desde los almuerzos que le quitaba a Nami en primer grado. Era la señora Bellemre, fallecida madre de Nami, quien los cocinaba.

Es raro. Algo tendrán las madres agonizantes que les dan un sazón único a sus platillos…

Estomago gana a cerebro, supongo….

Pero eso no era mi punto. No,no,no, yo les iba a contar otra de las "injusticias" que comete Akainu contra los profesores. Como les decía, si ven a mi derecha, está sentado Sanji, mordiendo un mondadientes con gesto cansado. A Sanji, Akainu no le ha hecho nada( al menos no que yo sepa), pero a el profesor Kid si, y eso afecta a el rubio de manera indirecta. Verán, la máquina de café de los profesores es una baratija que en sus tiempo fue una exquisitez tecnológica….lo malo, es que sus tiempos fueron hace como mínimo unas dos décadas.

Y Akainu se niega por completo a comprar una nueva, diciendo tercamnete que la que tienen esta en perfecto estado y que solo los estupidos no saben usarla correctamente

El profesor Kid tiene un carácter del asco, pero una taza de café suele tranquilizarlo. Pero ahora que la maquina no es capaz de dar un taza decente de café, Kid obliga a Sanji prepárale dos litros de café directo del Baratie al día , los cuales deben estar en su escritorio en un termo para entes de que empiece la clase.

¿Como han dichó? ¿Qué porque Sanji ha aceptado prepárale al profesor dos litros diarios de café gratis , tomando en cuenta lo cara que es esa bebida hoy en día y de que si su abuelo Zeff lo atrapa robando del almacén del Bartie , lo correrá a patadas de su casa?

Muy simple. Si Sanji no le prepara el café, el profesor Kid lo reprobara en su materia. Y si Sanji reprueba una sola asignatura, le quitaran la beca y….!adiós escuela, hola basurero bajo un puente!

¡Por lo que sigue preparando ese café, Sanji!. Y recuerda, al profesor le gusta descafeinado y sin azúcar. Ah, y sin crema, que es alérgico, así como la profesora Makino es alérgica a la tiza.

¿Ahora ya ven a lo que me refiero?

Tantas situaciones y apenas les he hablado de la cuarta parte de mi salón de clase! No les he platicado de la pequeña adicción de Jango, ni de las adeudos económicos que Nami y su hermana tienen pendientes con el profesor Arlong .

Tmbien esta la situacion con el conserje de la escuela, el señor Crocus, quien carga un resentimiento contra Usopp y Zoro después de que ellos destrozaran el laboratorio de química, causándole la peor jornada laboral de su vida. Algo similar ocurre entre el profesor Gan fall y Enel, pero no recuerdo con precisión que era….

¿O que tal acerca de los tratos y trabajos corruptillos del padre de Spandam? , que según me dijo un pajarito, el director Sengoku tambien esta involucrado.

Chopper, el reno ese que por alguna razón habla, recientemente parece muy nervioso en presencia de Nico Robin, me pregunto qué ha pasado entre ellos….

¿Ya les hable de …

Esperen ,algo suena….. ¡Ah, es el toque de salida! Tal parece que me concentre tanto en estar hablando con ustedes que me he olvidado por completo de la hora

La cara del profesor Drake no puede demostrar mas alivio y es el primero que sale del salón. Valentine y Alvida acaban de pasar por enfrente de mí y también ya han salido del aula, riendo juntas y con dirección al centro comercial. No me han prestado atención, como siempre, pero yo si a ellas.

Fufufu, Buggy quita esa cara de miedoso, que te orinaras los pantalones, como siempre.

¡ Ah, hola Crocky! ¿No te apetece ir a tomar una limonada conmigo?

Fufu, me ha llamado bastardo amanerado y me rechazado. Como siempre.

¡Si, como siempre! Todo ocurre como siempre a pesar de los problemas tan deliciosos que hay esparcidos por cada rincón de esta maldita escuela. No sé a los demás, pero el "como siempre" a mi ya me tiene bastante aburrido.

Día a día es lo mismo. ¿Cuándo ocurrirá aquel estallido? ¿Cuándo explotaran esas bomba de tiempo que hay entre mis companeros y profesores?

Pero….tal vez…

Déjenme corregirme, si me hacen o no el favor.

Verán, al diablo con eso de que los problemas son bombas de tiempo. Se me ha ocurrido una mejor comparación.

Son más bien como pólvora. La pólvora quedara inactiva hasta que no ocurra una chispa….oh si, una chispa la encenderá de inmediato. Recorerra todo su camino, carcomiendo y fulminando el producto hasta que….!BOOOM! La bomba estalle una vez que la chispa haya recorrido todo su camino.

Muy bien, pólvora tengo de sobra. Mis compañeros y mis profesores me la han proporcionado con sus malditos problemas existenciales.

¡Fufufu, les debo una!

Ahora solo me hace falta la chispa….Una pequeña chispa a la cual podre arrojar a la pólvora sin ensuciarme las manos….Una chispa que sea efectiva, capaz, pero a la vez, manipulable e inocente

Una chispa como…

¡Ah, hola Luffy! Sí, claro que te puedo decir qué hora es. Pero ¿Qué te parece si después tu y yo vamos a tomar un helado? Si, del sabor que se antoje.

Fufufu, que gusto que hayas aceptado. Porque tenemos mucho de que platicar, pequeña chispa, mucho de que platicar…

* * *

><p><strong>!Hola lectores!<strong>

**Este fic se me ocurrio despues de leer "La Tienda",de Stephen King. Me parecio un concpeto muy interesante ,aunque un poco dificil de escribir gracias a la gran cantidad de historias que suceden simultaneamnete y todos los cabos sueltos que deben ser atados conforme la historia avanza, pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo para que se logre el objetivo.**

**Gracias por leer!**


	2. Nuevo amigo

Luffy caminaba con dirección a su casa mientras comía el último trozo de la galleta donde había estado su helado. Tiro la servilleta al bote de basura como si fuera un jugador de baloncesto. El papel cayó en su lugar al suelo y Luffy echo a correr antes de que el oficial Magellan, que estaba dando su caminata de vigilancia diaria por esa zona, quisiese darle una multa por ensuciar las calles.

O peor aún, que le diera un sermón eterno sobre cómo ser un buen ciudadano.

Llego a su casa cuando el sol empezaba a ocultarse, tiñendo el cielo de un naranja esplendió. Era un día muy bonito, debía admitir. Entro a su hogar, subió las escaleras mientras se quitaba torpemente los zapatos y fue directo a su habitación.

-¡Eh Luffy, gusano! ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar? Si tu abuelo se enterara, me despediría y me enviaría a prisión por descuido! – grito una voz quejumbrosa y ronca.

-Sí, perdona Dadan- se disculpo Luffy con su niñera. Dadan lo había cuidado todas las tardes desde que tenía cinco años. En realidad era solamente su vecina y Luffy no la necesitaba para cuidarlo, pero el chico no decía nada a su abuelo al respecto por que Dadan había llegado a caerle bien a pesar de sus gritos , regaños y coscorrones que le propinaba en la nuca cuando a Luffy se le ocurria cambiar el canal de televisión para ver sus bobas caricaturas.

Dadan , por su parte, tampoco se la pasaba mal en casa de los Monkey D. Tenía televisión gratis, un sofá para ella sola y un refrigerador disponible las veinticuatro horas. Y además, Garp le pagaba 10 berries el día.

Todo eso por solo cuidar de un mocoso tonto. ¡Era un trabajo sencillísimo!…siempre y cuando a Luffy no se le ocurriera meterse en problemas, claro. Y eso pasaba a diario.

-Tu cena va estar lista en diez minutos. Sera mejor que bajes en cuanto te llame, o le daré la comida al perro- le advirtió seriamente su niñera desde la planta baja.

-Eh, ¿tenemos perro?- pregunto Luffy ilusionado.

-No, pero no sería mala idea, no lo crees? Así al menos habría otro ser aparte de mi con inteligencia en esta casa – Dadan rio de su propia broma antes de tropezarse con los zapatos que Luffy había dejado tirados en el piso. El muchacho de sombrero de paja entro rápidamente a su habitación antes de que Dadan pudiera regañarlo y cerró la puerta.

Tenía mucho que hacer antes de bajar a cenar. Tiro su mochila al rincón de la habitación y se olvido por completo de sus tareas escolares que debía entregar al día siguiente. Aquello no importaba. De todas formas , podía copiarle a Usopp o Nami en la mañana.

Lo que realmente ocupaba su mente era hacer lo que Doflamingo le había pedido, después de que a los dos los corrieran a escobazos de la nevería.

* * *

><p>Doflamingo era visto como un bicho raro por todos en la escuela. Hasta los profesores, que irónicamente promovían la tolerancia, no disimulaban su desagrado hacía el chico. Luffy se preguntaba a que se debía todo ese desprecio , si aquella tarde, Doflamingo le había parecido de lo más agradable y ameno.<p>

Si, tal vez era un poco extraño y tenía la mala costumbre de sentarse de manera chistosa ( como encima la mesa de la heladería, a pesar de que la dueña no dejaba de repetirle que lo correría a patadas si no se comportaba), pero en general no era tan malo.

¡Le había invitado un helado ¡ Un tipo que se comporta así no podía ser tan desagradable.

Habían pasado un buen tiempo platicando de temas fáciles , y Luffy había sido quien llevaba el hilo de la conversación la mayor parte del rato. Doflamingo se limitaba escuchar, siempre sonriente y sin interrumpirlo. Luffy le había platicado de sus amigos, de las ganas que tenía de ir a ver la nueva montana rusa, de lo que había comida para el desayuno, de cómo se había quedado atorado una vez en un árbol, de cómo se había roto la pierna al aventarse desde la las escaleras de la escuela con un libro a manera de patineta…

Había sido una plática muy agradable. Cuando Luffy por fin había dejado hablar, todo lo que Doflamingo hizo fue reír . Luffy no sabía que le había dado risa, pero de todas formas se le unió y los dos rieron por un rato.

-Por lo que me has platicado, veo que te gustan las aventuras – había dicho Doflamingo cuando su risa ceso.

-¡Si! Me gusta mucho divertirme- acepto Luffy

-Que coincidencia, a mi también- Doflamingo había sonreído, con asombro –Es una lástima que no podamos divertirnos todo el tiempo a causa de la escuela, ¿no lo crees?-

-Mmm, pues yo me la paso muy bien en el colegio. Digo, las tareas y exámenes son como una patada en el trasero, pero con mis amigos me entretengo mucho-

-Tus amigos, has dicho – repitió Doflamingo dramaticamente, bebiendo entera y de un solo sorbo su malteada de fresa –Si, ya los he visto por los pasillos y en el salón. Parecen ser unos sujetos muy…interesantes-

-Gracias, lo son – había respondido Luffy, aunque no sabía que significaba la palabra" interesante", pero sonaba bien a sus oídos

-¿Y qué me dices del resto? –

-¿Uh?-

-Ya sabes, nuestros compañeros y los profesores- había preguntado Doflamingo

-Ah, ya. Son graciosos, aunque a veces me molestan. Por ejemplo, la semana pasada, Oso Spandam me acusó con el profesor Aokiji de supuestamente haberle lado un resorterazo en la cara, ¡pero estaba mintiendo! . Todos saben que a quien le di el resorterazo fue a Usopp…. ¡pero aun así me castigaron con tarea extra por dos días!-

-¡ Que desgraciados! Spandam no debió de haber hecho eso. Acusar a tus compañeros es malo, y más aun si todo es una mentira que solo los tontos maestros se creen-

-¡Exacto! – había coincidió Luffy, contento de que Doflamingo comprendiera como se sentía - También el profesor Akainu me puso en dentición cuatro horas un día que me acuso de según haber puesto un balde de pintura sobre la puerta de su oficina ! Ese perro viejo se puso como loco, parecía rabioso!-

-Si, lo recuerdo. Hasta echaba espuma por la boca. Pero admito que ese color rosado no le quedaba tan mal…-

-Son unos bobos- se había quejado Luffy con un puchero – Digo, no es como si los odiara o algo parecido, pero desearía que fuesen menos…-

-¿Enojones?- había completado Doflamingo

-Je, si , eso mismo- había respondido Luffy con una risilla.

La camarera había llegado en ese momento, diciéndole a Doflamingo que era la última vez que le decía que se dejara de sentar sobre la mesa , ya que para la próxima, se vería obligada a echarlo a él y su amigo de la neveria.

-La gente estos días se ha vuelto muy mezquina – comento Doflamingo mientras se baja de mala gana de la mesa y se sentaba en la silla – Parecería como si todos en esta ciudad hubiesen olvidado reír y divertirse-

Luffy asentía rápidamente sin parar. En serio que Doflamingo habla con toda la razón.

-Dime Luffy, ¿ no te gustaría poder ayudarlos y volver a enseñarles el verdadero significado de la diversión?- había dicho el chico rubio con playera rosa a el chico del sombrero de paja.

-¡Eso sería genial! Y apuesto que todos seriamos más felices de esa forma- acepto Luffy, contento de imaginarse una ciudad llena de gente tan risueña como el, que no tenían la necesidad e ir molestando al prójimo solo porque si , ni der tan amargos como el café sin azúcar.

-Claro que lo seria. Yo también deseo que las sonrisas vuelvan este pueblo tan gris- dijo Doflamingo con alegría. Alzo una de sus manos y se señalo con el dedo anular – Ahora que estamos hablando del tema, déjame decirte que tengo un pequeño plan para hacer que en nuestra escuela, todos podamos divertirnos y reír los unos con los otros por un rato-

-¿En serio?-

-Si, pero no puedo hacerlo todo yo solo. Necesito la ayuda de un amigo y, bueno…creo que ya te habrás dado cuenta que yo no tengo ni uno solo …-

-¡Eh, eso no es cierto, Dofla! ¿Te puedo llamar Dofla, verdad? ¿Si?, que bien. Bueno ,como te decía….eh….!ah, ya me acorde!. Tu si tienes amigos. ¡Yo soy tu amigo!-

-Fufufu, ¿ estás seguro de que me consideras uno ?-

-¡Por supuesto! Y también me encantaría ayudarte en…lo que sea que hayas planeado-

En ese instante la sonrisa de Doflamingo se había extendido tan ampliamente que parecía salirse de su rostro. Luffy supuso que aquella sonrisa se debía a lo feliz que debía estar Doflamingo de por fin tener un amigo en que confiar.

-Excelente….!EXCELENTE! No sabes cómo me alegro, Luffy. Y ahora que ya somos camaradas, ¿te gustaría escuchar lo que tengo en mente para poder darle una cucharada de alegría a todos en la escuela?-

-¡Si!-respondió Luffy emocionando

Para ese momento, Doflamingo ya se había sentado en el respaldo de la silla, pero Luffy estaba tan curioso en saber que era lo que su nuevo amigo pensado que ni se había do cuenta de aquello. Asentía tan rápido con la cabeza que los huesos de su cuello crujían ocasionalmente

-Fufufu, pues entonces, deja que te explique lo que debemos hacer….-

Justo cuando Doflamingo termino de hablar, la dueña de la heladería lo volvió a atrapar sentado de manera ridícula. Enojada y estresada, había sacado una escoba de almacén y con ella había perseguido a los dos muchachos hasta que estos por fin se largaron de la neveria.

-¡Maldita sea!- se quejo la señora Gatherine , arrojando la escoba a un lado y regresando su atención a los clientes que hacían fila para recibir su helado -¡ Esos chicos solo son problemas!-

Y vaya que lo eran. Sobre todo Doflamingo, solo que Luffy aun no se había dado cuenta.

* * *

><p>Luffy bajo a cenar antes de que Dadan diese el segundo grito. Lo recibió en la cocina, sirviéndole un plato lleno de arroz y carne. A pesar de su carácter nada tierno, Dadan resultaba ser una buena cocinera.<p>

-¡Genial, se ve delicioso!- exclamo Luffy antes de empezar a comer con bocanadas enormes

-¡Con cuidado, mastica bien antes de tragar que no quiero escuchar tus berridos de dolor en la noche cuando te de agruras y diarrea!- le ordeno Dadan, mirando el televisor desde la cocina. Cuando Luffy termino su cena, llevo el plato a Dadan para qué ella lo lavase y le pregunto con tanto respeto como pudo :

-Dadan, me preguntaba… ¿podría pedirte un favor?-

-Déjame pensarlo….Esto…!NO! Ya, anda a tu cuarto y duérmete, pequeño gusano, que mañana tienes clases y tu abuelo está por llegar!- gruño Dadan , chasqueando los dedos sin quitar los ojos del televisor.

-¡Pero si apenas son las ocho de la noche- reclamo Luffy consultando el reloj . Se puso frente a Dadan ,obstruyéndole la visión del televisor, y volvió a pedirle con voz tierna y tímida : -Por favor, necesito que me ayudes en algo. No te quitare ni dos minutos de tu tiempo!-

Dadan gruño entre dientes y cruzo los brazos.

-¡Pequeño idiota! De acuerdo, ¿ qué demonios es lo que quieres? No vayas a pedirme ayuda con tus deberes escolares, que yo apenas se sumar y restar. Recuerda que solo llegue al segundo grado-

Pero Luffy le pidió su ayuda para algo totalmente distinto, algo que sorprendió tanto a Dadan que le costó creerlo.

¿Una carta de amor? ¿Luffy quería que le ayudase a escribir una carta de amor? ¿El pequeño Luffy por fin había sido flechado por Cupido?

¡AW, el niño estaba creciendo tan rápido! Parecía que era ayer que Luffy andaba en triciclo destrozando la casa y causándole problemas…

-Oi, Dadan ¿ por qué lloras?- pregunto Luffy asustado al ver como su niñera sacaba un pañuelo se cubría los ojos.

-Tonto, no estoy llorando, es solo que….tengo un resfriado- Dadan se sonó la nariz y acepto ayudar a Luffy con su mensaje. Ella ya bien conocía la horrible caligrafía que tenia Luffy, la cual era tan fácil de descifrar como los jeroglíficos de una civilización olvidada. Y aquello no le parecía la forma adecuada para escribir una carta de amor.

Después, aliviado de que Dadan había aceptado a ayudarlo , Luffy le redacto las mismas palabras que Doflamingo le había dicho que debían ir en la carta. Luffy las había memorizado, pero no le hacían sentido alguno.

Las repetía como un periquito parlanchín, nada más.

* * *

><p><em>"Y recuerda Luffy, la carta debe ir dirigida a Crocodile"<em>

_"Eh, ok. ¡Oi, espera Dofla, ¿ y debo firmar con mi nombre?"_

_"No, fufu, claro que no. Tú no te preocupes por eso. Tu tráeme mañana la carta y yo me encargo de firmarla. No se te olvide que la letra debe parecer como si la hubiese escrito una mujer, eso es fundamental, Luffy…."_

_"De mujer….!listo, ya lo he apuntado!. Oye Dolfa, ¿ y estás seguro que esto le parecerá chistoso a Crocodile?"_

_"Te lo prometo. Es más, hasta podríamos asegurar que se va a morir de la risa. Fufufufu, y ahora, sobre ese juego de herramientas para maquinas de café…."_

* * *

><p>Luffy aun debía preparar eso. No sabia muy bien que pretendía hacer Doflamingo con un montón de herramientas viejas , pero si sabía que fuese lo que fuese, resultaría de lo mas divertido.<p> 


	3. Preparando la Diversion

**AN: Hola lectores. Aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo que espero disfruten. Agradezco a Maki-chan por su comentario ( !jeje, me alegra mucho que te parezca graciosa la historia !) Si quieren dejar un review o comentario, son bienvenidos :)  
><strong>

**!Gracias por leer!**

* * *

><p>Doflamingo llego a la escuela una hora antes de que se iniciaran las clases. Esperaba a Luffy en la entrada, al lado del estacionamiento que por ahora estaba totalmente vacío. Estaba de brazos cruzados con un pie recargado contra la pared de tabiques rojizos que formaba la entrada principal del colegio.<p>

Unos quince minutos después, Luffy llego corriendo rápidamente , con la mochila en su hombro derecho amenazando con caérsele debido a sus bruscos movimientos. Tenía la frente perlada en sudor y la respiración agitada, pero no parecía estar preocupado o avergonzado en lo absoluto por su impuntualidad.

-Recuerdo haberte dicho que nos reuniríamos a las siete en punto, Luffy- dijo Doflamingo con severidad.

-Si, perdona. Es que me costó mucho quitarme la flojera y levantarme, además hoy hace un frio de los mil diablos…-

-¡Bla,bla,bla. Excusas!- lo corto Doflamingo con rudeza que contrastaba con su eterna sonrisa marcada en sus labios -¿Traes lo que te pedí o ni eso eres capaz de hacer bien, Luffy?-

El chico de sombrero de paja miro a Doflamingo con expresión dolida y desconcertada. Aquel tono de voz no se parecía en nada con el que Doflamingo le había hablado el dia anterior en la nevería. Aquel tono había sido tranquilo, alegre y despreocupado….este nuevo era grosero e impaciente. Hasta se atrevía a decir intimidante.

Al ver la reacción de Luffy, Doflamingo noto que estaba cometiendo un error al comportarse tan grosero y cínico. No debía hacerlo, al menos no por el momento. De inmediato comprendió que debía mantener su personalidad amistosa con Luffy o podía llegar a asustar al muchacho y arruinar todo lo que había planeado con mucho (aunque no demasiado) cuidado.

Puso una mano en el hombro de Luffy y le dio unas palmaditas. Luffy sintió un escalofrió al contacto y por un momento tuvo la certeza de que Doflamingo se tornaría agresivo y lo golpearía. Pero ocurrió lo contrario, porque el chico rubio le sonrió amablemente y hasta se disculpo.

-Perdona Luffy, no fue mi intención ser tan grosero- dijo Doflamingo con sinceridad. O mejor dicho , una sinceridad fingida de manera muy convincente.

-Está bien – acepto Luffy, encogiéndose de hombros. Para demostrar que no había rencores, hurgo entre su mochila y entrego a Doflamingo la carta que Dadan le había ayudado a escribir la noche anterior . Estaba cuidadosamente doblada en forma de cuadro, envuelta en un sobre color morado y con listón rosa que le hacía juego. Si algún curioso peatón (o en un caso peor, algún compañero o profesor) hubiese pasado por allí cerca y visto el aquel momento, habría podido malinterpretar la situación y darle un contexto muy distinto a esa escena, el cual Luffy no comprendería aunque se lo explicase la persona más paciente del mundo.

-¡Pero si es una monada!- admiro Doflamingo, pasando la carta entre sus largas manos –No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho tan bien, Luffy-

-Bueno, en realidad mi niñera me….- Empezó Luffy un poco tímido, pero Doflamingo ignoro por completo lo que Luffy estaba diciendo y continúo hablando:

-¿Y has traído las herramientas?- pregunto, guardando la carta en el bolsillo de su chamarra, que era de color rosa chillante y rellena de plumas, según él a la moda y perfecta para aquel clima. A Luffy le parecía un poco ridícula y estuvo a punto de comentarlo, pero ya había aprendido luego de varias golpizas de parte de Buggy y de Perona que ese tipo de opiniones era mejor no expresarlas en voz alta , y en su lugar entregó , con torpeza a causa de las prisas, la pequeña caja de metal que contenía las herramientas para maquinas de café.

Habían sido un regalo de Franky en la fiesta de Navidad el año pasado, pero Luffy no les había encontrado ningún uso a útil que no fuese usarlas como sostenedores de puertas o balanceadoras para patas de mesa hasta ese momento.

-Están algo polvosas, pero funcionan a la perfección….bueno, eso creo - explico Luffy a Doflamingo con una sonrisa un poco forzada. A pesar de que Doflamingo se había disculpado y todo había vuelto a la normalidad, Luffy continuaba sintiéndose un poco nervioso de su amigo.

No sabía con precisión que lo asustaba, pero había algo que solamente…

-Oye, tranquilízate Luffy, que no muerdo – le dijo Doflamingo, revolviéndole el cabello a Luffy bajo su sombrero de paja y sacándolo de sus pensamientos - Y menos a mis amigos, porque ¿tú sigues siendo mi camarada, verdad?-

-Jaja, por supuesto – respondió Luffy, divertido de cómo Doflamingo le revolvió su cabello. De pronto, la vaga idea….el tenue miedo que había sentido desapareció y volvió a ser reemplazado por la admiración boba y alegre que causa una amistad normal.

Si que había sido tonto. ¿Como había podido desconfiar de su amigo Dofla, si él había demostrado ser una de las personas con las que mejor se había entendido desde hacia ya mucho tiempo?

Pero no había problema, por que Luffy se propuso firmemente en ese momento que no volvería a suceder.

-Eres mi amigo, Dofla- dijo Luffy dando un pulgar arriba.

-Gracias. Yo te considero igual y que no te quepa la menor dudad al respecto, ¿vale? Ahora bien…– prosiguió Doflamingo, señalando al colegio que se alzaba como una montaña a su espalda , tras la pared de tabiques–….empecemos a movernos y dar forma a la diversión-

* * *

><p>Los pasillos de la escuela parecían tan distintos cundo estaban vacios, que por un momento Luffy creyó estar en un sueño. Uno muy aburrido .<p>

Paso corriendo entre las filas de casilleros verdes de metal que se sostenían pegados a los muros hasta que llego a una puerta de color café oscuro, de unos tres metros y con un anuncio dorado de cobre pegado en la parte superior .

"_**Sala de Maestros"**_

Era lo que recitaba la placa. En una ocasión, cuando iban en tercer grado, Luffy y Usopp habían cambiado un poco el mensaje al sustituir la palabra _"maestros "_por _"viejos buitres"_ con un marcador color negro y permanente. Nunca los atraparon y el anuncio tuvo que ser cambiado por uno nuevo ya que al viejo Crocus le resultó imposible retirar la tinta del marcador.

Aquella broma había sido la primera de la cientos que Luffy realizaría a sus profesores en lugar de sus compañeros. Riendo al recodar esa travesura, Luffy abrió la puerta y entro a la sala con naturalidad, como si se tratase de su casa.

Dentro, un olor parecido a café húmedo y pasado impregnaba el ambiente. La nariz de Luffy sintió aquel olor como una bofetada.

-¡Puaj, huele a los calcetines de gimnasio de mi abuelo!- se quejo mientras se tapaba la nariz con una mano. Por lo que recordaba, el café tenía un olor fuerte pero no desagradable, o al menos no era el caso del que Robin tomaba a diario en la cafetería o del que Sanji llevaba ya preparado en un termo y que siempre regalaba al profesor Kid, por alguna extraña razón.

Luego de unos minutos, su olfato se acostumbro y Luffy pudo volver a respirar con normalidad. Descubrió que la causa de la peste provenía de una maquina roja (aunque ya estaba tan descolorida que parecía más de color rosa débil) , con una jarra de vidrio a punto de romperse y el cable de la corriente eléctrica lleno de cinta adhesiva.

Un trasto que Franky llamaría "chatarra reciclable ", pero que Akainu (y por lo tanto, también los demás profesores) llamaban "maquina de café". Luffy la observo con la curiosidad que lo caracterizaba por un buen tiempo, hasta que por fin recordó lo que debía hacer .Miro el reloj que colgaba en la pared derecha de la sala. Ya faltaba media hora para que las clases comenzasen y no podía perder más el tiempo.

Se acerco a la maquina, con el estuche de las herramientas en mano. Doflamingo se las había regresado, diciéndole que él debía realizar otro asunto y por lo tanto, la responsabilidad de la máquina de café había pasado a Luffy.

En su vida Luffy jamás había arreglado un aparato eléctrico, y creía que cambiarles las baterías al control remoto no valía como mucha experiencia.

-Pues hare mi mejor esfuerzo – dijo Luffy, removiendo la pieza central que cubría los circuitos de la maquina .

Corto cables, unió conexiones, agrego engranes y puso aceite….no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía, pero presentía que no estaba haciendo tan mal trabajo.

Diez minutos después, se fue de la sala con la frente en alto, muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

De seguro que ni Franky lo hubiera hecho mejor.

* * *

><p>Al mismo tiempo que Luffy abandonaba la sala, Doflamingo daba los toques finales a la oficina de Akainu. Lo que había hecho no era algo que se pudiese a ver a simple vista, a no ser que realmente se mirara con atención, lo cual dudaba mucho que sucediera tratándose de Akainu, en especial por esa gorra que el subdirector siempre usaba.<p>

A Doflamingo no le gustaba aquel gorro tan feo, pero en esta ocasión era aquella gorra, que le obstruía la visión superior a Akainu , la que le permitiría poder llevar a cabo la broma sin problemas

Había colocado un ligero pero resistente hilo transparente atado a la perilla de armario del profesor Akainu, el cual subía hasta el techo en donde ya hacia un bote de pintura pegado de forma horizontal con la tapa tan floja que solo hacía falta el más pequeño tirón para que se desprendiera.

Como la broma de _"ducha con pintura"_ ya había sido gastada a Akainu ( y Doflamingo sabía que su compañera Goldenwee era la culpable , aunque no estaba ni cerca de saber el porqué ) , Doflamingo hizo una pequeña modificación a la jugarreta . El bote no estaba lleno de pintura rosada, si no con agua sucia del drenaje . La había conseguido en el baño de los chicos al estropear una tuberia de un inodoro, en donde también había dejado una sorpresita para….

-¡OI Dofla, ya termine con la maquina!- anuncio un recién llegado Luffy. Doflamingo dio un respingo y estuvo a punto de caerse de espalda a causa del susto –Oops, te espante….Shihihi, pero si saltaste bien gracioso!-

-¿Gracioso, dices? Pues claro, como no habría de saltar si casi haces que me dé un paro cardiaco y que firme la ropa interior, Luffy - respondió Doflamingo .

Luffy comenzó a reír ante las palabras de su amigo. Estaba a punto de preguntarle que hacía en la oficina de Akainu cuando se escucho un sonoro ruido que provenía del pasillo. Alguien, sea quien fuese, había llegado ya a la escuela a pesar de que aun faltaban veinte minutos para la entrada. El eco de las pisadas se hacia cada vez más cercanos.

Luffy dejo de reír de inmediato y volteo a ver a Doflamingo con ojos que imploraban una solución

-Fufufu, pues quién lo diría- dijo Doflamingo en voz baja, mientras el tercer sujeto que había llegado de improvisto estaba a tan solo dos metros de la oficina. Su oficina. – Tal parece que a el subdirector le gusta madrugar. Fufu, debí de haberlo imaginado….-

-¡Oh por todos los mares, es Akainu sensei! Tenemos que salir de aquí, Dofla. Corre, vámonos!- se escandalizó Luffy, sujetando a Doflamingo por la manga de la chamarra.

Lo que sucedió fue que ,en lugar de jalar Luffy a Doflamngo, fue el chico rubio quien sujeto a Luffy , cubriéndole la boca con fuerza e hizo que ambos se colocaran contra la pared , a un pelo de distancia de la puerta.

-Ahora si , a estar calladitos- le susurró Doflamingo al oído – Así y con mucha suerte, tal vez y salgamos de esta. Pero he dicho tal vez…fufufu, así que no te hagas ilusiones, Luffy-

Un segundo después, la puerta se abrió violentamente y el subdirector Akainu paso por ella, con pisadas fuertes y bruscas que hacían vibrar el piso.

* * *

><p>Luffy estaba paralizado de miedo. Se entendía, porque ¿ a quién no le daba miedo el subdirector Akainu?<p>

Por lo que Luffy veía en ese momento, Doflamingo era la excepción a esa regla . El chico rubio parecía hasta estar divirtiéndose de todo aquello, como si el riesgo tan grande de que Akainu los viera ( lo cual era muy simple, considerando que su único resguardo era la puerta abierta y que la chamarra de Doflamingo era color _" mírame a fuerzas")_ fuese de lo mas emocionante.

En cierto modo, lo era…pero si se pensaba con cuidado de que la expulsión era el único castigo con el que Akainu resolvería ese tipo de situación, el asunto perdía toda la gracia.

-¡Odio los martes!- se quejo Akainu , sin saber que había dos de sus estudiantes en su oficina con él en ese mismo instante . Se acerco a su escritorio y le dio una patada para descargar su enojo. Su mal humor era gracias a él estúpido de Kizaru , quien lo había sacado de sus casillas con sus idioteces .

Pero más que nada, porque le había hecho ir temprano a la escuela por culpa de su ineptitud de poder entrar a su propia casa porque había perdido las llaves en la calle.

"_Eh, creo que deje el duplicado de mis llaves en tu oficina, cuando te lleve la decima queja del profesor Kid por la máquina de té, malteadas o algo así….Este, si pero….volviendo al tema, ¿podrías ir y conseguirme el duplicado y traérmelo a mi casa?…que he estado afuera toda la noche y creo que se congelaron al piernas….y las manos….y todo el cuerpo…"_

Eso fue lo que Kizaru le había dicho a través del Den Den Mushi, a las seis de la mañana. Akainu bien hubiera podido sin ningún remordimiento dejar al idiota de Kizaru congelándose en la puerta de su casa hasta que los niños lo transformaran en un muñeco de nieve, pero había optado por ayudarlo en el último momento.

Tuvo que hacerlo, porque si no ¿a quien enviaría para lidiar con los profesores en su nombre, sobre todo con el últimamente insoportable profesor Eustass Kid?

Con Kid y su maldita maquina de café….

¡BAH! Akainu estaba muy ocupado en asuntos de otro nivel como para importarle si los profesores bebían café de calidad o no. Por el podían beber agua del inodoro, pero si se quería safar de esa responsabilidad establecida en su contrato , Kizaru le era necesario.

Akainu busco por un momento las llaves y termino por encontrarlas en el bote de basura.

-¡Aquí tengo tus jodidas llaves, Borsalino, idiota retrasado!- mascullo entre dientes con enojo. Salió de la oficina con la misma rapidez con la que había entrado y cerró la puerta tras él con un golpe sordo pero fuerte que casi causa que el bote con agua que Doflamingo había colocado se derramara.

Afortunada ( ¿o desafortunada?) mente , el bote resistió.

En ningún momento Akainu noto ni a Luffy ni Doflamingo, quienes salieron corriendo como locos de la oficina una vez que el subdirector abandono la escuela y ya estaba en camino a casa de Kizaru.

* * *

><p>-¿Dofla, me puedes sostener? Creo que me voy a desmayar….-<p>

-¡Fufuf, oi , atento Luffy! No hay tiempo de tonterías, que aún queda mucho que preparar para la diversión –

-….pero…..pero si las clases empiezan en menos de tres minutos!- jadeo Luffy , cansado de correr y pálido a causa del susto que se había llevado con Akainu

Se encontraban los dos muchachos justo en el mismo lugar donde se habían reunido al inicio de esa mañana. A diferencia de cuando era más temprano, las calles ya estaban un poco mas llenas y varios de sus compañeros ya estaban llegando

-¡No importa!- exclamo Doflamingo eufórico -¡Sin clases o con clases, eso no nos va a detener ! Tu tranqui Luffy, es mas, si quieres vete allá con tus amigos el narizón y la pelirroja y distráete un rato. Por cierto, prometeme que no le cuentes a nadie lo que tenemos planeado, que les podía arruinar la sorpresa. -

-Si, iré con mis amigos …prometo que no…. diré a nada…a nadie – respondió Luffy recuperando un poco el aliento

-Ah, pero si no eres tan estúpido – le dijo Doflamingo apremiante . No queriendo ser visto por los amigos de Luffy, se alejo del chico de sombreo de paja y se perdió entre sus compañeros. Ya hablaría con Luffy después, cuando lo necesitase

Pero por ahora, aun quedaba tanto por preparar. Como poner la carta en el casillero de Crocodile, por ejemplo ….


End file.
